As Joias Mágicas - O Inicio
by RealBrunoBomb
Summary: 16 joias mágicas para 16 pessoas. Será que vão unir forças para salvar as pessoas, ou será que vão ser gananciosos e serem melhores que outros? Esta história explica isso e muito mais. Basta ler e aproveitar.
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Tudo começou numa cidade em Portugal há vários anos atrás onde, num passeio ao bosque, uma menina de 14 anos com um tamanho de 1,60 m com um cabelo loiro que ia até ao pescoço, ao procurar fruta pelo bosque, essa menina com o nome de Laura deu um pontapé, sem querer, numa pedra, a mesma começou a brilhar então decidiu levá-la consigo.

Nesse mesmo dia, enquanto procurava por alimentos no mercado da cidade ela encontrou uma tenda púrpura a Laura, uma pessoa um pouco curiosa, decidiu experimentar e ver o que era para ser tão misteriosa sem ter nome.

Quando entrou dentro dessa tenda havia unicamente uma mesa redonda tapada por um lençol púrpura e duas cadeiras à volta da mesa no sentido oposto. Uma das cadeiras já era ocupada por um homem jovem perto dos 30 anos com cabelo preto e uma barbicha preta.

Quando a Laura se sentou o homem disse instantaneamente.

- Tu fizeste uma descoberta hoje pela manhã, não foi? Uma pedra que brilha. Pois isso, minha menina é uma joia com poderes que escolheu-te a ti como a sua portadora.

- Mas porquê eu?

- A joia escolheu-te por alguma razão, mas quanto a isso cabe-te a ti descobrir isso. Mas também tens um dever para com essa joia. Tens de procurar as restantes joias. No total são 16 joias e deves encontrá-las em qualquer lugar do planeta.

- Mas onde estarão essas joias e como eu as irei descobrir que são elas as que procuro?

A Laura ao fazer esta pergunta reparou que estava sozinha entre 2 tendas. O homem tinha desaparecido como se ele e a sua tenda nunca tivesse existido.

Ao longo dos anos ela tem conseguido encontrar as restantes joias e salvar o mundo dos perigos que tem tido. Prendeu assassinos, capturou ladrões, apagou fogos, realizou muitas mais ações heroicas e só era capaz de realizar tais feitos graças ao poder das 16 joias mágicas.

Com o passar dos anos a Laura tem envelhecido e acabou por falecer e o povo de Lisboa decidiu honrá-la e enterra-la junto com as suas joias, mas as joias começaram a brilhar e saíram de dentro do caixão e foram espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro à espera de serem encontradas pelos seus respetivos novos portadores.

E assim as joias permaneceram escondidas e guardadas até certo dia em que encontrassem os seus devidos portadores na altura certa. Até que esse dia finalmente chegou.


	2. O Princípio

O Princípio

Passaram-se anos desde que as joias mágicas desapareceram. Mas muitas pessoas acreditam que isto é só mais uma das imensas lendas de Portugal. Ou seja, a Laura, as joias mágicas e as suas aventuras não passam de histórias contadas com algum sentido épico e com alguma lição moral e que normalmente fica esquecida dentro da mente das pessoas.

Mas tudo isso muda quando um dia, na cidade de Portimão, existiu uma feira nova que inaugurou no dia 19 de junho de 2017 em que várias famílias foram passear nesse dia. Mas no meio desta feira existia uma tenda púrpura sem publicidade sobre quem é e sem pessoas a gritar aos altos berros o que vende. Por esse motivo ninguém entrava.

Mas um certo rapaz, com um tamanho médio para miúdo de 17 anos, com cabelo curto castanho, os olhos tinham uma cor castanho esverdeados, tinha uma t-shirt, calças e sapatilhas pretas, passava por lá e ficou intrigado pela tenda e decidiu entrar. Ao entrar reparou que dentro dessa tenda havia um velho com, possivelmente, muito mais de 50 anos com óculos de sol e uma grande barba branca que ia até ao peito sentado em frente a uma mesa redonda. O homem falou, sem lhe dirigir o olhar.

- Finalmente apareces.

- Eu? – O miúdo olha para o lado, pensando que houvesse alguém, mas em vão. – E‑estava há minha espera?

- Eu? Não, eu não estava à tua espera. Mas ela estava. – O velho diz isto ao retirar uma pedra transparente como se fosse uma pedra rodeada por 15 espinhos transparentes do bolso. – Ela é tua, toma.

O miúdo agarrou na pedra e, ao mínimo contato com a pedra, esta resplandeceu a tenda com um ofuscante brilho branco. Durante o brilho, o miúdo continuou a falar.

- Parabéns Bruno, tu és um dos escolhidos e essa joia escolheu-te como seu portador. Tem cuidado, pois existem forças malignas que desejam essa joia. A tua missão é procurar as restantes joias e junta-las para estabelecer paz neste mundo.

- Mas como é que sabe o meu nome?

Mas na altura que o Bruno fez essa pergunta, a tenda tinha simplesmente desaparecido como se nunca tivesse existido. Podia ter sido sua imaginação, mas olhando para a sua mão esquerda viu ainda a joia que o idoso lhe dera. "_Será que isto é mesmo verdade? Forças do mal atrás desta joia e terei de procurar as restantes?_" Pensara ele. Guardou essa joia no bolso, certificando-se que não cairia e foi ver o resto da feira.


	3. Um Novo Amigo

Um Novo Amigo

Algumas horas depois, quando o Bruno saiu da feira, ao chegar perto de casa enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá a joia que aquele miúdo lhe dera, confirmando que não a tinha perdido. O bairro dele era calmo. Portanto ter a joia na mão não parecia ser grande problema. De repente ouviu passos acelerados de alguém por trás. Bruno rapidamente guardou a joia outra vez para não a deixar cair ou que não fosse roubada. A pessoa por trás dele pôs-lhe a mão no ombro e chamou-o.

- Finalmente apanhei-te. Pensei que não paravas.

Ele olha para trás. Vê um miúdo que tem mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho que o Bruno, mas tem olhos castanhos com um cabelo curto ruivo como chamas de um fogo. Tinha uns calções azuis com sapatilhas laranja e uma t-shirt vermelha. Trazia consigo um aparelho que não parava de apitar.

- Desculpa lá os apitos. – Ao dizer isto ele desligou o aparelho que tinha na mão. – O meu nome é Lucas. Como te chamas?

- Bruno … Mas porque perguntas? – Questionou o Bruno, um pouco nervoso.

- Tu também tens uma daquelas joias mágicas, certo?

- Uma joia? ... S-Sim tenho, mas como sabes disso? E como sabes que é mágica? Isso de magia nem sequer existe.

- Ai não? Então se isso não existe, então explica como faço isto! – Exclamou o Lucas ao abrir a mão e, como por magia, vieram chamas para a palma dele.

O Bruno ficou estupefato que nem conseguia acreditar.

- Mas como fazes isso? Não te queimas?

- Nem por isso. Consigo fazer isso com a minha joia do Fogo – Tirou da cintura a joia do Fogo para mostrar ao Bruno. A joia tinha a imagem de chamas laranjas. - Mas só consigo fazer isto porque alguém ativou uma joia que ativou as outras joias. E descobri que esse alguém foste tu Bruno. Posso ver a tua joia?

O Bruno estava relutante em dar-lhe a joia, mas pegou nela para lhe dar quando reparou que a joia tinha mais cores do que as que tinha antes. Agora a joia tinha os espinhos (sendo o 1º espinho o do topo) tinha os espinhos 3, 6, 9, 11, 14 preenchidos com as cores laranja, azul-marinho, cinzento-escuro, castanho, roxo, respetivamente. O Lucas, ao pegar na joia, confirmou que estava certo e devolveu-lhe a joia.

- Aqui tens meu amigo. A tua joia da Invisibilidade.

- Como sabes que isto é a joia da Invisibilidade?

- Pelas minhas pesquisas, essa joia seria a única capaz de ativar o poder das restantes 15 joias. Dai as cores da tua joia ser transparente no centro e em algumas pontas mas em outras já tem cores.

- Mas porquê?

- Pelo que diz a lenda, uma miúda foi quem começou isto tudo das joias mágicas e a primeira joia que teve em sua posse foi a que era capaz de ativar as restantes e essa foi a joia da Invisibilidade. Por isso cada vez que uma joia for ativada a tua joia ganha a cor dessa joia.

O Bruno, espantado, olha para a joia, curioso por saber como seriam os poderes que essa joia teria.

- Mas quando poderei usar os poderes desta joia?

- Isso é tudo uma questão de prática. Mas se fores ver pela lógica, deves já ter algum poder. Eu consigo criar chamas porque tenho a joia do Fogo, por isso, sendo essa joia a da Invisibilidade, deves conseguir ficar invisível.

- Mas como faço isso? Como fazes para poderes criar o fogo?

- Isso depende da pessoa e da joia. Pensa que queres ficar invisível. Talvez funcione.

O Bruno não ficou muito confiante com isso, mas pôs a joia na cintura, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em como gostaria de ficar invisível e ficou invisível. O Bruno olhou para os braços dele mas só via o chão por cima dele. Ele tinha ficado mesmo invisível. Olhou para o Lucas e reparou que ele fazia uma cara de espanto.

- Funcionou! Agora põe-te normal outra vez.

O Bruno assim o fez. Fez o mesmo que fez antes, pensou em ficar visível e voltou ao normal. – Boa, pelo menos consigo fazer algo.

- Bem, o melhor é virmos para o meu laboratório.

- Tu tens um laboratório?! – Perguntou o Bruno espantado.

- Pois tenho. É lá onde estamos todos nós. Vens comigo para eu te apresentar ao grupo?

- S-Sim pode ser… Acho eu. – Disse o Bruno nervoso.


	4. O Novo Grupo

O Novo Grupo

Aquilo parecia ser um prédio normal para o Bruno, prédio branco com uns 6 ou 7 andares provavelmente, em todos os andares havia 1 janela e 1 varanda, as varandas eram pintadas com uma cor laranja, mas um pouco mais claro que o habitual laranja. O Bruno perguntou ao Lucas como era possível ele ter um laboratório aqui, mas a sua resposta era sempre a mesma. Segue-me que logo verás. O que quereria isso dizer? O Bruno já tirou a ideia de lhe querer roubar a joia, senão podia muito bem ter-lhe tirado ainda há pouco quando lhe deu a joia, até mesmo poderia ter sido atacado pelo fogo do Lucas. Entraram para dentro do prédio, que por dentro tinha as paredes pintadas de verde. Chegaram a um elevador e o Lucas carregou no botão para chamar o elevador, por acaso, o elevador lá estava. Entraram para dentro do elevador. Assim que a porta se fechou, o Lucas o avisou do seguinte.

- Vou-te avisar, quando chegarmos vou introduzir-te ao grupo e logo vou criar a tua chave.

- A minha chave? – Questionou o Bruno. – Mas sabes criar chaves.

- Não é bem uma chave. É mais um cartão para poderes vir ao laboratório. – Ao referir o cartão o Lucas retira-o do bolso e vira-o para mostrar a barra preta. – Este elevador foi modificado para não ter-mos visitas indesejadas.

Ao dizer isto o Lucas carregou nos botões 2, 7, 5, 1 e por fim no botão de emergência. Depois abriu-se uma ranhura para inserir um cartão.

- Nunca ninguém vai carregar nestes botões todos desta ordem, não achas? Mas só funciona quando a porta está fechada.

Ao inserir o cartão, o elevador começou a descer. "_Até aonde este elevador vai para baixo?_" Pensou o Bruno. Quando chegaram e a porta do elevador abriu-se, o Bruno reparou que as paredes eram brancas, assim como o chão. Os móveis eram castanhos. Tinha 3 sofás vermelhos da cor do sangue com espaço para 3 pessoas com uma mesa feita de vidro, tudo isto por cima de um tapete preto. Isso tudo em frente a um plasma com 80 polegadas.

- Tu não tinhas dito que eram mais 4 pessoas Lucas?

- Sim, mas onde é que eles estarão? Enfim, deixando isso à parte, entra.

- Eu acho que este prédio já existe há muito tempo como o criaste o teu laboratório aqui em baixo?

- Eu não sei. Eu recebi uma carta a dizer a morada, o código do elevador e o cartão para entrar aqui para dentro.

Ouve-se vozes, mas mal se ouve por essas vozes virem por trás de uma porta encostada.

- Espera aqui que eu já venho. Acho que já sei onde eles se meteram.

Então o Lucas foi para um corredor longo e branco com algumas portas, mas partiu em direção à última porta, que por acaso estava semiaberta. Ele abriu a porta com calma e estavam 4 pessoas lá dentro, viradas de costas para o Lucas. As duas raparigas dos cantos olharam logo para trás. A do canto esquerdo tinha um cabelo curto e preto com olhos castanhos, tinha uma blusa vermelha com calças azuis de ganga e com sapatos pretos, ela parecia mesmo uma autêntica maria-rapaz. A do canto direito já era muito diferente, tem cabelo longo e liso até ao meio das costas e tinha uma cor laranjada e uns olhos azuis. Tinha brincos nas duas orelhas que pareciam ser 4 pequenas argolas azuis. Tinha uma blusa azul com uma saia azul e sapatos azuis. As duas eram mais altas entre eles todos. Elas parece que iam dizer algo mas o Lucas fez um gesto com a mão para se calarem e afastarem-se. De repente o Lucas perguntou aos outros dois.

- Estão a divertir-se vocês os dois?

Eles os dois pararam imediatamente como se tivessem congelado de medo. Olharam para trás devagar, com medo do que fossem encontrar. O Lucas estava furioso que até o seu cabelo já ardia como fogo.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER AQUI DENTRO?! EU DISSE PARA NÃO ENTRAREM, SAIAM DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! – Gritou o Lucas todo chateado com eles os dois. Há medida que gritava eles ficaram assustados por verem o Lucas e fugiram da sala em passos longos até ao Bruno, mas estatelaram em algo como se houvesse uma parede invisível entre o Bruno e eles. O Bruno reparou que ficara invisível mas o facto de eles não chegarem-se até ele é que foi um espanto maior. Ao terem os dois parados em frente a essa parede o Bruno pode ver eles melhor mais de perto. O rapaz parecia ser o mais pequeno do grupo, mas com pouca diferença, tem cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos, com uma blusa amarela e calções e sapatos verdes. A rapariga ao lado tinha um cabelo longo e ondulado até metade das costas preto e olhos castanhos. Também tem vestido uma blusa branca com calções azuis com chinelos laranja. As outras 2 raparigas saíram e o Lucas fechou a porta por trás dele. O cabelo dele já voltou ao normal pelos vistos.

- Então? Porque estão ai especados? Normalmente vocês teriam fugido para mais longe possível do Lucas – Falou a miúda de cabelo longo.

- Está aqui uma espécie de parede. Não estou a mentir – Disse o miúdo.

- Ah! Então também podes usar isso? – Perguntou o Lucas que depois disso todos olharam para eles com cara de estranhos.

- Mas não sei como fiz isso. – Respondeu o Bruno. Ao dizer isso a "parede" que ele criou desapareceu e os dois miúdos que fugiram do Lucas estavam encostados a essa "parede" e então caíram no chão. O Bruno começou a aparecer e eles olharam para cima onde não havia ninguém e agora lá estava ele. Eles os dois levantaram-se de repente assustados:

- UM FANTASMA?! – Gritaram os dois assustados.

- Isso não é um fantasma, seus idiotas. – Reclamou o Lucas enquanto se dirigia para eles. – Se me prestassem mais atenção quando falo seria melhor para vocês os dois. Eu tinha dito que ia sair á procura do dono da joia da Invisibilidade, que por acaso – Ao ficar ao pé do Bruno, o Lucas virou-se pôs o seu braço esquerdo á volta do pescoço do Bruno com um dedo apontado para ele. – ele é esse tal dono da joia da Invisibilidade.

- Pára lá com isso Lucas. - O Bruno ficou envergonhado com a situação e tirou o braço do Lucas do seu pescoço. – Isso não é grande coisa, e podes estar enganado.

- Aposto tudo o que quiseres em como tu e a tua joia foram a causa de as nossas joias terem sido ativadas. – Voltou-se para o grupo. - Ah pois. Ainda não se conhecem. Ele é o Bruno, foi ele que ativou a joia da Invisibilidade e ativou as nossas joias. – Depois olhou para os dois miúdos que se tinham assustado antes com o Bruno. – Ele pode ficar invisível, por isso não é um fantasma. – Voltando a falar para o Bruno enquanto se dirigia a cada um deles. – Bem agora falta tu conheceres eles. Os dois idiotas daqui são o Lourenço e a Leonor. Eles têm a joia da Pedra – Que tem o símbolo de uma pedra castanha. – e a joia da Água. – Que tem o símbolo de uma gota de água azul-marinho. - E elas são a Dália - A do cabelo curto - e tem a joia do Vento, - Que tem o símbolo de um tornado cinzento-escuro. - e a outra é a Ângela que tem a joia da Elasticidade. – Que tem o símbolo de um punho roxo.

- Oi. – Disse a Dália.

- Olá. – Disse a Ângela.

- Porque não apareceste antes? – Perguntou a Leonor.

- E-Eu não apareci porque estava envergonhado, era só isso, m-mas isso é no princípio, mais tarde já nos daremos melhor de certeza.

- E o que vocês os dois andavam lá a fazer? – Perguntou o Lucas.

- Só fomos ver o que andavas a trabalhar, nada mais. – Respondeu o Lourenço.

- Acho bem que não tenham mexido em nada. Eu sei muito bem onde as coisas estavam. Mas pronto, eu logo vejo isso.

- E o que é aquilo lá dentro? – Interrogou a Ângela.

- Aquilo é uma sala que eu cria mostrar quando tivesse-mos encontrado a pessoa que ativasse as nossas joias, como o Bruno. – Dirigiu-se o Lucas até à porta. – Vamos "fingir" que esta é a primeira vez que entram pode ser? – Ao dizer isto ele olhava para a Leonor e o Lourenço com um olhar enfurecido.

Ao entrar para dentro daquela sala via-se um computador grande mesmo em frente a uma parede cinzenta que aos seus lados estava coberta de um vidro que dava vista para uma sala branca grande como um pavilhão com paredes e chão revestidos de branco metálico com um aspeto parecido a aqueles quartos do manicómio. Ao olhar para os dois lados da sala preta por onde entraram estavam dois caminhos para baixo com 2 portas brancas. Ao chegar ao computador, o Lucas virou-se para o grupo e começou a contar o que aquela sala era.

- Esta sala vai ser a nossa sala de treinos. Lá dentro podemos lutar uns contra os outros para conseguir controlar estes poderes.

- Mas para quê treinarmos, não é que estes poderes irão ser muito uteis. – Reclamou o Lourenço.

- Ai é que te enganas. Podemos lutar contra ladrões ou raptores ou até mesmo assassinos. Podemos salvar o mundo com estes poderes. Também temos que procurar as restantes joias mágicas. E agora podemos saber que joias estão ativadas, que provavelmente são 5, não é verdade Bruno?

O Bruno confirma a joia mas fica surpreendido com o que vê. A sua joia agora tinha mais 4 cores. Agora, para além das outras cores das joias do grupo, tinha a ponta 3 com uma cor amarelada, a ponta 5 com uma cor branco azulada, a ponta 13 com uma cor cinzento claro e a ponta 15 com uma cor dourada.

- Não Lucas. Agora estão ativadas mais 4 joias.

- Então são 11 joias ativadas ao todo contando com a joia do Bruno. Então há mais pessoas com estes poderes? – Questiona a Dália.

- Sim. Ao todo são 16 joias mas não sei quais são. Temos que encontrar as outras joias e juntar os outros portadores das joias ao nosso grupo. – Disse o Lucas entusiasmado.

- Mas se isto é um grupo, temos que ter um líder, mas quem devia ser o líder de um grupo que ainda nem nome tem? – Pergunta a Leonor.

- O Bruno passa a ser o nosso líder! – Diz o Lucas.

- O q-quê?! – Reagiu o Bruno espantado. – Ainda só me conhecem hoje e já q-querem que seja o vosso líder?

- E não achas bem? Tu és o único que consegue descobrir que joias estão ativadas.

- Não, não acho! Tu podias ser o líder já que já tens planos para o grupo. Eu não sou capaz de fa-falar com o grupo normalmente! Não vês que até estou ga-gago dos nervos! – Respondeu o Bruno a gaguejar dos seus nervos.

- Então e que tal isto para solução? – Diz a Ângela – O Bruno é o líder, – Olhando para o Bruno que já tinha aberto a boca para falar – não me interrompas e escuta o que digo, – voltou a falar para o grupo – continuando, e o Lucas é o vice líder. O Lucas é o líder para já para o Bruno se habituar a nós. O que acham?

- Bem Ângela, tenho que admitir, – responde o Lucas – de muitas ideias que dás, esta é uma boa ideia. Agora só falta o nome do grupo.

- Então e se for Joias Mágicas? – Diz o Bruno para o grupo.

- Eu concordo com o nome, é simples e direto. – Responde o Lourenço – O que acham?

- Também é bom. – Responde a Dália.

- Eu também acho. – Responde a Ângela.

- Digo o mesmo. – Responde a Leonor.

- Boa ideia Bruno! – Exclama o Lucas. – Continua assim e vês que perdes esse nervosismo não tarda nada. Agora só temos é que treinar para nos habituarmo-nos a estes novos poderes. Quem quer ser os primeiros?


	5. Os Primeiros Inimigos

Os Primeiros Inimigos

Passaram-se 2 semanas desde que o grupo das Joias Mágicas foi criado. Durante essas semanas treinaram arduamente e descobriram muitos poderes úteis. A Ângela consegue esticar-se como quiser. O Lourenço consegue controlar as pedras e atirar pedras para os adversários. A Leonor consegue viajar pela água e fazer ataques baseados na água. A Dália passou a ser veloz que mal se vê e consegue criar tornados e controlar a sua potência. Logo nessa mesma noite em que se juntaram mais 3 joias foram ativadas. Desta vez, já tinham sido as pontas 4 com uma cor vermelha, 8 com uma esverdeada e 12 com uma cor purpura. Mas, infelizmente, foram usadas para o mal porque no dia seguinte apareceu nas notícias que na noite passada havia ocorrida um assassinato de 20 pessoas e todas ao mesmo tempo. Coisa que é impossível, a não ser que se usasse o poder de alguma joia, que todos pensam que seja esse o caso.

Durante o seu treino no meio da tarde apareceu uma notícia nos canais de notícias. Um banco de Portimão estava a ser assaltado.

- Pelo que dizem são 3 ladrões que não usam armas nenhumas, mas tem poderes. Nós temos que lutar contra eles. – Disse o Lucas.

- Será que serão os 3 assassinos de há 2 semanas atrás? – Pergunta a Dália.

- Possivelmente.

- O quêêê?! – Perguntam o Lourenço e a Leonor aterrorizados. – Nós vamos lutar contra esses assassinos?

- Se mataram 20 pessoas num só ataque… - Diz a Leonor.

- … Então 6 pessoas como nós não será problema para eles. – Continua o Lourenço.

- Mas nós temos as joias mágicas. Nós não iremos ser derrotados tão facilmente. – Afirmou o Lucas.

- Mas como nós chegamos lá a tempo Lucas? – Pergunta o Bruno. – Esse assalto é em Lisboa. Demoraríamos algumas horas para lá chegar. Nós nunca chegaremos a tempo.

- Nunca digas nunca Bruno. A ciência tem sempre a resposta para tudo. Sigam-me.

O Lucas liderou o grupo até ao elevador. O Lucas trabalhou no elevador para que caiba mais pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Assim que o grupo todo o entrou o Lucas agarrou-se ao corrimão do elevador e simplesmente, com um sorriso manhoso na cara, disse:

- Agarrem-se.

Assim que o Lucas disse isso as portas do elevador fecharam-se rapidamente e de seguida, inesperadamente o elevador começou a andar para trás e todos foram jogados contra a parede do elevador, menos o Lucas que se agarrou ao corrimão. Alguns segundos depois de tanta pressão feita numa parede por quase o grupo todo o elevador parou bruscamente e todos foram outra vez espalmados contra a outra parede. As portas do elevador abriram-se e o Lucas saiu, mas teve que levantar uma perna de cada vez para não os pisar.

Era uma sala grande e cinzenta com uma carrinha com as cores do fogo.

- Podias ao menos ter avisado Lucas! – Reclamou a Dália.

- Eu disse para se agarrarem, não se agarraram porque não quiseram.

- Avisas-te logo que aquilo começou a andar. A minha sorte foi a joia da Elasticidade senão como aguentaria a força de 4 pessoas a apertarem-me. – Disse a Ângela. – Devias ter avisado antes de entrarmos.

- Enfim, querem ficar aqui a discutir ou querem ir acabar com aquele assalto. – Disse o Lucas.

- Nós íamos se não tivéssemos 2 pessoas inconscientes no elevador. – Disse a Dália ao apontar para o Bruno e o Lourenço.

- OK Dália, talvez tenhas razão. Leonor prepara-te.

- Eu? Porquê? O que vais fazer a eles Lucas?

- Vou aquece-los até acordarem. – Mexeu as mãos para à frente. – _**Fireball**_. – E saíram 2 bolas de fogo em direção ao Bruno e ao Lourenço. Que acordaram e levantaram-se logo aos gritos por causa do fogo.

- ESTÁ QUENTEEEEEEE!

Ao pôr as suas mãos para a frente e disse – _**Water Cannon**_. – E um canhão de água disparou das mãos da Leonor para apagar o fogo do Bruno e do Lourenço.

- Agora que todos estão conscientes vamos embora.

- Porque fizeste isso Lucas?! – Reclamou o Bruno.

- Podia-mos ter morrido queimados! – Reclamou o Lourenço.

- Pois podiam, mas não morreram. Vá vamos entrem na carrinha duma vez por todas.

Agora é que os outros todos repararam na carrinha.

- Esta é a nossa carrinha! Ela vai levar-nos para Lisboa em menos de nada. – Disse o Lucas entusiasmado pela carrinha.

- NOSSA carrinha, mas tem imagens de fogo? – Disse a Dália. – Como explicas que isto é nosso se tem o teu poder á volta da carrinha toda? E como isto vai ajudar a chegar lá mais depressa? Como explicas isto génio?

- Pois… Logo se vê. – Explicou o Lucas. – Mas isso agora não interessa, entrem que tenho coisas para vos mostrar.

Entrou para a carrinha pela porta do condutor e abriu-se uma porta lateral automaticamente. O resto do grupo entrou.

- Tu podes conduzir isto Lucas? Tens carta para isto, ao menos? – Questionou o Bruno.

- Isso agora não importa. Entra.

As paredes do interior da carrinha tinha cor de pele com os bancos verdes nas paredes. Em frente tem uma parede preta com uma porta. O Lucas carregou num botão e a carrinha começou a ir para cima e de repente, a carrinha ganhou asas e voou como um avião. O Lucas entrou pela porta preta que dava para os bancos da frente.

- Lucas, se estás aqui quem está a pilotar o avião e porquê avião se era carrinha? – Pergunta a Leonor com receio de ouvir a resposta.

- O avião está a ir em piloto automático. Não vai muito rápido, mas também não vai muito lento. Isto era carrinha para poder estar lá dentro, nós usamos a carrinha quando for preciso e o modo de avião também. Eu tenho um plano para isto. Eu criei isto para nós podermos falar em longas distâncias caso seja necessário.

Ao dizer isto a parede atrás do Lucas desliza para cima para poder mostrar 6 relógios.

- Cada relógio tem a cor da vossa joia. – Ao dizer isto pega no relógio, diz a cor e para quem é e dá-lhes o relógio. O relógio do Bruno mal se nota a bracelete. Parece que a bracelete está transparente. O relógio da Ângela é roxo. O relógio do Lucas é laranja. O relógio do Lourenço é castanho. O relógio da Leonor é azul-marinho e o relógio da Dália é cinzento-escuro. – Há primeira vista, temos um relógio normal, com os botões do lado para o cronómetro, a luz e a mudança de horas. Mas o botão debaixo do ecrã do relógio é o que vos vai interessar. – Ao clicar nesse botão saiu um pequeno ecrã verde a flutuar como se fosse um holograma. – Aqui com este ecrã vocês podem usa-lo como telefone para contactar a outros caso estejamos separados.

- Os relógios são fixes e tal, mas serão mesmo úteis Lucas? – Pergunta a Ângela.

- Ângela, Ângela, Ângela. Estou desapontado contigo. Tu sabes muito bem que tudo o que crio não é inútil. Eu sei, isto parece muito exagerado, mas quando for preciso vocês vão agradecer‑me, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Seja lá isso quando for. – Contestou a Dália, coisa que Lucas não gostou muito do comentário.

- E vais ver que isto vai dar muito jeito quando for preciso para, sei lá, algo, mas vos garanto vão agradecer.

- Pronto Lucas, entendemos. – Falou o Bruno para acalmar antes que lutassem dentro do avião. – Isto poderá ser útil…

- Vai ser. – Intervém o Lucas.

- Como estava a dizer, isto poderá ser útil, mas e então como nós fazemos para entrarmos para dentro do banco e parar com o assalto. Essa é a parte mais importante disto tudo e não discutirmos se os relógios são ou não são boas invenções.

- Tens razão Bruno. – Emendou o Lucas por ter-se distraído com as suas invenções em vez do plano. – Bem, então o plano é este.

E durante o resto da viagem o grupo teve a elaborar um plano para poderem salvar os reféns do banco e capturar os 3 criminosos.


	6. O Assalto ao Banco

O Assalto ao Banco

Um dia normal no banco. Pessoas entram e saem para efetuar os seus pagamentos ou para levantarem dinheiro. Este banco é onde é guardado quase todo o dinheiro do país. Mas também tem uma segurança muito apertada. Seguranças musculados de 2 metros e tais com cabelo curto, câmaras de vigilância de última geração e lasers infravermelhos no corredor do cofre do banco que só são vistos com visão noturna. Mas de repente, em menos de 1 segundo, as portas elétricas estão trancadas, os lasers deixaram de funcionar, as câmaras não dão sinal nenhum. Parece que toda a eletricidade foi abaixo como se fosse algum curto-circuito. Mas as pessoas do banco não reparam.

Quando um homem com cabelo loiro curto com olhos castanhos e que tinha blusa, calças, sapatos e luvas pretas queria sair do banco, a porta estava fechada e ficou preocupado e falou com os 2 seguranças sobre isso, mas nem conseguiram comunicar com os seus colegas pelo rádio dos seguranças. E quando iam responder ao pedido do homem, esse homem tocou-lhes com as mãos nos seguranças e caíram no chão eletrificados e via-se os pequenos raios a saírem dos corpos e todas as pessoas, ao reparar nisso, começaram a ficar com medo desse homem loiro com raios a sair das mãos. E durante esse tempo de reação das pessoas aterrorizadas, um homem com cabelo pontiagudo que mais parece que está despenteado com cor acinzentada e tinha a mesma roupa, blusa, calças, sapatos e luvas pretas, falou por detrás dessa multidão toda com a voz alta o suficiente que todos o pudessem prestar atenção.

- Senhoras e senhores, pedimos-vos que não façam um grande escândalo e que nos entreguem tudo de valioso que tenham convosco neste momento. Dinheiro, telemóveis, colares, pulseiras, anéis, qualquer coisa que tenha valor monetário façam o favor de nos entregar isso sem grandes problemas ao nosso colega que vai passar por vocês com o saco. – Dito isto veio um nevoeiro e, à medida que desaparecia, aparecia um homem com o cabelo castanho claro com olhos castanhos e também com a mesma roupa que os outros 2, blusa, calças, sapatos e luvas pretas, ao lado dele com um grande saco castanho na mão. – E caso não nos entreguem os vossos pertencentes todos, seremos obrigados a tomar medidas drásticas. E acreditem, nenhum de vocês não quer que isso aconteça pois não?

As pessoas estavam a negar-se em entregar as suas coisas, mas estando entre a espada e a parede, à medida que o homem passava com o saco e parava à frente de cada pessoa à espera que as pessoas dessem tudo que tinham de precioso para dentro do saco, os outros 2 homens estavam de vigia para ter a certeza que ninguém fugiu.

Mas um pouco depois começou a aparecer a polícia por fora do banco. Eles os 3 não tinham maneira de fugir agora com a polícia em volta do banco. O homem dos raios depois olhou para o do cabelo branco e disse-lhe:

- Sr. Gelo, vai ver se encontras alguma saída. Eu posso muito bem vigiá-los sozinho.

- Certo.

Com isto dito transformou-se num vento congelante e foi embora em busca de saídas. Voltou pouco depois com boas notícias.

- Como não há portas para chegar ao telhado é a única maneira possível para nós sairmos daqui se formos pela ventilação.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu o homem dos raios, que pelos vistos parece ser o líder do grupo, virou-se para o homem do saco e disse. – Sr. Nevoeiro despacha-te com isso.

- Estou a tentar mas são muitas pessoas.

- É melhor eu ir lá para cima ganhar algum tempo. – Ao dizer isto o Sr. Gelo estava a caminho do caminho para o 1º andar quando o outro homem o para ao pôr a sua mão no ombro dele.

- Eu vou lá. Vai mas é ajudar o Sr. Nevoeiro.

E assim foi. Enquanto o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro estavam a coletar os pertences das pessoas, o outro homem foi para cima para o 1º andar. Chegou-se ao pé de uma janela sem ser visto e reparou que havia entre 10 a 15 carros da polícia em volta do banco à espera que eles saíssem e mais atrás um grupo de pessoas que possivelmente estivessem ansiosas pelas pessoas que estavam dentro do banco. Pessoas normais não teriam nenhuma maneira de escapar a estes polícias, mas eles são diferentes porque tem poderes que mais ninguém tem, e agora decidiu dar uma amostra do que o seu poder realmente é capaz. Abriu a janela e pôs a sua mão para fora. Houve logo um grande alarido vindo do chão. E no meio desse barulho de ansiedade todo, esse homem gritou:

- _**Lightning Strike**_!

Raios começaram a sair da sua mão e foram para os carros que começaram a explodir e a incendiar no mesmo instante. A multidão fugiu com medo desses poderes. Os polícias com receio foram para trás e começaram a disparar contra a sua mão, mas as balas passavam pela sua mão como se não existisse. Os polícias ficaram assustados, as balas não lhe fizeram efeito e começaram a fugir com medo também. Quando se foram embora, o homem também saiu e voltou para o piso abaixo ver como aquilo estava a correr. Ele antes de descer as escadas começou a ouvir vozes. Vozes diferentes dos Sr. Gelo e Sr. Nevoeiro. E essas vozes não pareciam ter medo. Este homem num piscar de olhos desapareceu.


	7. O Primeiro Conflito

O Primeiro Conflito

Enquanto esse homem estava no andar de cima, o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro estavam a coletar os pertences das pessoas. O saco do Sr. Nevoeiro sentiu um forte puxão e parecia que estava a ser atado por uma corda, mas não havia nada. O saco foi puxado com tanta força que o Sr. Nevoeiro largou o saco e quase que caia ao dar 1 ou 2 passos em frente.

- Mas como é que um saco flutua? Sr. Gelo! – Perguntou-se o Sr. Nevoeiro, que ficou confuso com o saco ser puxado do nada e sobrevoar o chão. O Sr. Gelo vira-se para trás e vê o saco a voar e fica surpreendido por isso acontecer.

- Mas que raio? – Pergunta o Sr. Gelo a si próprio num tom baixo.

Quando o saco para e cai calmamente no chão para não partir nada valioso lá dentro, 5 pessoas aparecem do nada. Eram a Leonor, a Dália, a Ângela, o Lucas e o Lourenço. A Ângela fez o seu braço esticado em volta do saco voltar ao normal.

- Vocês também têm joias mágicas? Que interessante. O que vocês pensam que estão a fazer aqui a roubar-nos?

- Nós não vos roubámos. – Respondeu a Leonor.

- Só estamos a retirar-vos coisas que vocês roubaram a esta gente inocente… – Falou o Lourenço.

- …e depois de acabarmos com vocês nós vamos devolver estes pertencentes a eles. – Completou a Dália.

O Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro olharam um para o outro e riram-se na cara dos miúdos.

- Vocês pensam que nos conseguem derrotar? – Perguntou o Sr. Nevoeiro num modo trocista. – Vocês são muito engraçados. Agora entreguem esse saco e desapareçam daqui antes que o nosso chefe aparece e aí não vão ter como fugir.

- _**Attacker Defense**_!_** Shield**_! – Exclamou o Bruno ao aparecer por trás dos inocentes e dos restantes. O primeiro ataque criou um escudo que foi contra as portas e a parede e partiu‑as para fazer caminho para os reféns poderem escapar, enquanto o segundo ataque criou um escudo impenetrável para que tanto civis como reféns não fossem atacados. Ao ouvirem isso e o estrondo da destruição frontal do edifício o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro voltaram-se para trás.

- Distraíram-nos para poderem salvar as pessoas. – Comentou o Sr. Gelo enquanto fazia uma breve pausa enquanto batia palmas lentamente 5 vezes. – Parabéns por libertarem os reféns. Penso que já não serão mais necessários que o mais importante já está dentro desse saco. Agora passem-no para cá antes que o nosso chefe apareça.

- Nunca! – Gritou o Bruno, falando depois com o tom normal. – Nós viemos aqui para salvar os reféns, devolver-lhes o que lhes foi roubado e prender-vos.

"_Esse é o nosso plano desde o princípio._" Pensou o Bruno, pois esse era o plano que antes tinham planeado na carrinha do Lucas antes de chegarem ao banco. Depois relembrou-se de qual era o plano que o Lucas tinha planeado para o grupo.

"- Tens razão Bruno. – Emendou o Lucas por ter-se distraído com as suas invenções em vez do plano. – Bem, então o plano é este. Pelas minhas pesquisas são só 3 pessoas. Podem ser aqueles 3 assassinos, como podem muito bem não ser eles. Portanto não lhes facilitem muito a vida. Tenho visto antigos relatórios deles e reparei que os 3 usam poderes, por isso tem joias mágicas como nós. Os nomes são os nomes das joias. Sr. Nevoeiro, Sr. Gelo e o seu líder, o Sr. Trovão. Pelo que sei, o conseguem os 3 mudar rapidamente de sítio de onde estão por isso estejam alertas.

- Mas como assim? – Perguntou a Leonor.

- Eles usam as joias como meio de transporte, enquanto nós viajamos dentro desta carrinha eles viajam com os poderes. Também por esse motivo ataques físicos não funcionam que mudam rapidamente a forma do corpo com o poder das suas joias. O Sr. Nevoeiro consegue criar nevoeiro e rapidamente congelar tudo por onde esse nevoeiro tocar. Por isso tenham cuidado. Dália, tu tratas dele. Os teus ventos podem muito bem limpar os seus nevoeiros.

- Certo! – Afirmou a Dália.

- O Sr. Gelo consegue criar gelo por isso Leonor quero-te fora do alcance dele. Ele pode congelar-te a ti e aos teus ataques. Eu trato dele que posso muito bem queimar os seus ataques. O Sr. Trovão tem ataques elétricos, pode muito bem paralisar-nos e, caso isso aconteça estamos perdidos. Mais uma vez, Leonor cuidado com os teus ataques. Nós podemos lutar sem problemas contra eles mas caso haja água no chão eles pode eletrificar a água e mal um toquezito na água também somos derrotados.

- E tu também tens que ter cuidado ao lutar contra o Sr. Gelo. Se tu derretes o gelo, então isso vira água. – Avisou o Lourenço.

- Eu sei disso. É por isso que de preferência prefiro ter o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Trovão não muito próximos que ambos se podem ajudar. Tal como o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro com o gelo e ele cria depois o outro pode modificar a forma para nos atacar. Por isso Ângela tratas do Sr. Trovão.

- Eu?! Porquê eu? – Questionou a Ângela assustada com a ideia.

- Porque a tua joia da elasticidade faz-te esticar como se fosses de borracha, coisa que não conduz eletricidade, por isso os ataques do Sr. Trovão não te farão o mínimo efeito sobre ti.

- Então e eu, a Leonor e o Lourenço, não lutamos? – Pergunta o Bruno.

- Lutam sim. A Leonor luta com a Dália contra o Sr. Nevoeiro, embora ele faça gelo, só o fará se criar nevoeiro, por isso assim que a Dália limpar o nevoeiro podes atacar Leonor. O Lourenço luta ao meu lado contra o Sr. Gelo, podes ajudar a partir o gelo em pedaços com as pedras. O Bruno junta-se à Ângela para enfrentarem o Sr. Trovão. Mas caso algo não esteja dentro do plano façam o melhor que consigam. Não sigam o plano à linha quando isso vai custar a vossa vida ou a vida de pessoas inocentes. Nós não queremos que haja vitimas.

- E em relação aos reféns que eles tem, o que fazemos.

- Eles nunca matam pessoas só roubam, por isso sabemos que caso as pessoas colaborem, e vão colaborar com o medo de serem mortos com poderes estranhos, não haverá mortes. Entramos pelas traseiras do banco, pode ser pelo telhado, a carrinha fica invisível. O Bruno põe-nos todos invisíveis até chegarmos lá abaixo. A Ângela estica-se e tira-lhes o que eles roubaram. Depois disso vamos aparecer, todos menos o Bruno, que vai dar a volta e cria um escudo entre os reféns e eles. Depois destrói a entrada principal para os reféns poderem sair. Certifica-te que fazes uma barreira forte para eles não atacarem os reféns e para não fugirem também. Penso que estejamos quase a chegar por isso preparem-se."

Esse foi o plano que eles prepararam. Depois de se lembrar do plano apareceu o Sr. Trovão junto do Sr. Gelo e do Sr. Nevoeiro num piscar de olhos.

- O que se passa aqui?

- Uns miúdos dizem que vieram para nos prender. – Respondeu o Sr. Nevoeiro.

- Mas eles também tem joias mágicas. – Informou o Sr. Gelo.

- Tu é que és o Sr. Trovão? – Interroga a Ângela.

- Depende de quem pregunta. – Disse o Sr. Trovão, que depois falou com um olhar ameaçador. – Quem vocês são?

- Eles são a Leonor, o Lucas, o Lourenço, a Dália e a Ângela. Eu sou o Bruno e nós viemos acabar com os vossos roubos.

- E vocês pensam que criancinhas como vocês nos podem derrotar? Que patético.

- Depois logo vês se isso é patético ou não.

Depois de dizer isto o Bruno ficou invisível mas fez questão de se ouvir os passos dele para que o Sr. Trovão o seguisse e a Ângela também foi atrás para um corredor restrito para funcionários. O Sr. Gelo virou-se para lá quando um calhau caiu à sua frente.

- Nós ainda estamos aqui. – Disse a Dália. – Se nos acham patéticos então o vosso líder certamente será capaz de os derrotar.

O Sr. Gelo fez um sorriso e disse:

- Que ideia a minha, claro que ele se dá bem com os vossos colegas. Mas eu não gosto de lutar contra miúdas. Não é bem o meu estilo. Sr. Nevoeiro.

- _**Mist**_! – E dito isto criou-se um nevoeiro a sair pelas mãos do Sr. Nevoeiro em direção das raparigas e a Dália rapidamente contra-ataca.

- _**Little Tornado**_! – E a Dália criou assim um pequeno tornado que rapidamente limpou o nevoeiro.

Do outro lado, ficou o Sr. Gelo a lutar contra o Lucas e o Lourenço.

- _**Hard Rain**_! – O Lourenço levantou os braços e baixou-os rapidamente para começar a cair uma chuva de várias rochas contra o Sr. Gelo. O Sr. Gelo a ser sempre atacado com as rochas transformou-se em brisa de gelo e foi até o Lourenço para o atacar fora da chuva, mas o Lucas atacou primeiro.

- _**Flamethrower**_! – E apontou uma mão para a brisa e dali saiu chamas que fizeram que o Sr. Gelo voltasse para trás.

- É normal eles serem fortes? – Perguntou o Sr. Nevoeiro baixinho quando o Sr. Gelo se juntou a ele.

- Possivelmente eles tem as joias já há algum tempo. Eles já treinaram e estão fortes. – Respondeu ao sussurrar. – Vamos avisar o Sr. Trovão.

Dito isto o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro transformaram-se em brisa de gelo e nevoeiro respetivamente e foram ao encontro do Sr. Trovão.

- Temos que ir atrás deles! – Disse o Lucas rapidamente.

- Não é preciso. – Disse a Leonor calmamente. – Eles estão surpreendidos com os nossos poderes e vão retirar-se.

- Como sabes isso Leonor? – Perguntou a Dália. Ao que a Leonor aponta para o chão e todos veem que havia uma poça de água a tocar o pé da Leonor até onde eles estavam.

- Não devias ter feito isso. Podias ter sido atacada. – Reclamou o Lourenço.

- Mas como o Lucas disse, em último caso não devemos seguir o plano.

- Tens razão. – Confirmou o Lucas. – Agora vamos ter com o Bruno e a Ângela.

Voltando um pouco atrás até ao momento do Sr. Trovão ir atrás do Bruno. Eles correram até chegarem a um grande cofre. Não havia saída. Se corresse para trás daria de caras com o Sr. Trovão.

- O meu trabalho não podia ficar mais fácil miúdo. – Disse o Sr. Trovão quando o Bruno apareceu. – Acabo contigo aqui e roubo o dinheiro deste cofre.

- Mas para isso tens que me derrotar. – Disse o Bruno. – E aos meus colegas também.

- Se os teus colegas estiverem a lutar contra o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro então possivelmente estão congelados. Mas ainda vivos. – E agora, nas mãos dele, começaram a aparecer raios. – Mas eu posso muito dar-te o choque da tua vida que será tão chocante que nunca mais respiras para contar como foi.

Quando o Sr. Trovão terminou a Ângela por trás deu-lhe um murro nas costas com o braço esticado. Ia dar outro mas o Sr. Trovão virou-se e pegou no braço.

- _**Electric Shock**_!

E o corpo da Ângela foi eletrocutado com, mais ou menos, 2000 volts, que normalmente seria suficiente para matar uma pessoa. Mas o Sr. Trovão ficou espantado como a Ângela depois do ataque, não só respirava e ainda se mantinha de pé como ainda conseguia retirar o seu braço do Sr. Trovão.

- I-impossível! – Disse o Sr. Trovão espantado com o sucedido. – Tu devias estar morta com esse choque.

- Devia, mas tenho a joia da Elasticidade, ou seja os teus ataques não funcionam contra mim. E não te esqueças que somos 2.

Ao ouvir isto o Sr. Trovão virou-se para atacar o Bruno mas ele apareceu de repente à sua frente com a palma da sua mão a tocar no Sr. Trovão.

- _**Attacker Defense**_! – E o Sr. Trovão foi jogado para trás com a força do ataque que o escudo teve contra o Sr. Trovão que o jogou até mesmo para trás da Ângela que estava a 5 metros de distância deles. Depois levantou‑se e quando se pôs de pé o Sr. Gelo e o Sr. Nevoeiro se juntaram a ele.

- Os miúdos, como estão? – Perguntou o Sr. Trovão ao Sr. Gelo.

- Vivos. – E depois começou a falar baixo para só eles se ouvirem. – Eles são fortes. Devíamos fugir enquanto podemos ou então eles derrotam-nos, nós temos de ficar mais fortes se queremos derrotar estes miúdos. – Dito isto o Sr. Trovão depois falou para o Bruno e a Ângela.

- Vocês estão com sorte que temos de ir embora. Mas eu aviso-vos que na próxima vez que nos virmos não terão tanta sorte como hoje. Eu não sou pessoa de esquecer os outros facilmente, especialmente se são meus inimigos.

E dito isto o Sr. Gelo, o Sr. Nevoeiro e o Sr. Trovão que desapareceu ao transformar-se em eletricidade desapareceram do banco sem deixar rastos.

- Então isto quer dizer que… - Disse o Bruno.

- Que vencemos! – Exaltou-se tanto a Ângela que os seus braços esticaram-se para o teto. – Ups, ainda tenho de controlar isto.

- Pois. Bem vamos ter com os outros.

Ao saírem do corredor encontraram-se com os outros que já iam a caminho deles.

- Então e eles, Bruno? – Questionou o Lucas.

- Fugiram. Vocês os derrotaram não foi? – Perguntou o Bruno com um sorriso na cara.

- Eles foram fáceis demais. – Respondeu a Leonor.

- Parece que não estavam preparados para lutar contra alguém que também tivesse poderes.

- _**Flying Rocks**_. – Quando o Lourenço disse isto, todos viraram-se para ele quando viram que do chão saíram 2 rochas que tinham em cima os sacos com os pertences das pessoas. – É melhor entregarmos isto, não acham malta?

- Mas não terão receio por usarmos os poderes também? – Perguntou a Leonor.

- Depois de hoje, penso que as pessoas já vão saber quem são bons e quem são os maus. – Respondeu o Lucas e foram andando para entregar os pertences.

Mais tarde foram embora na sua carrinha voadora, mas havia uma pessoa em cima de um terraço de um prédio não muito longe do banco que arranjou os seus óculos de sol que estavam a escorregar do chão. Ele tinha o seu cabelo de pé castanho claro como uma madeira com uma cor clara e tinha vestido um fato com a sua gravata um pouco à mostra porque estava tapada dentro do casaco.

- Vocês trabalham bem, Joias Mágicas. Isto foi o vosso primeiro passo para o que vos espera do futuro. Mas de certeza que vocês vão safar-se bem. Para já.

E depois de dizer isto para ele próprio ele desapareceu do terraço como se não tivesse lá estado.


	8. O Grande Incêndio

O Grande Incêndio

Depois da luta contra o grupo do Sr. Trovão e dos seus poderes serem conhecidos, assim como os poderes do grupo das Joias Mágicas, passaram-se 4 dias sem nenhum incidente, o banco onde ocorreu o assalto foi fechado para obras. Em Portimão estavam eles todos os dias a treinarem para serem cada vez melhores, embora não houvesse muito progresso nisso.

De todos, o Lucas eram quem menos se esforçava para treinar. Ele não se achava forte, mas tinha coisas para fazer que o resto do grupo não conseguiria fazer sem ele. A maior parte dos dias dele eram passados no seu laboratório, sendo que só saia do laboratório para as necessidades humanas normais (dormir, comer e necessidades higiénicas). Ele no laboratório tentou inventar um radar tal como fez para encontrar o Bruno e a joia da Invisibilidade, mas com as outras joias, mas isso era difícil pois ele não sabia desde já qual seria as joias que faltam. Sem contar com as joias do seu grupo e as joias do inimigo, ainda restavam 3 joias por serem ativadas, enquanto 4 já foram descobertas pelos seus portadores, mas até agora só o grupo que enfrentaram na última vez utilizou as joias para o mal. Em todo o mundo ninguém falava das joias, o que era bom, significa que as joias só poderiam estar em Portugal, o que significava uma área mais pequena de procura. Ele nos primeiros 2 dias focou-se mais em criar um método de todos ficaram naquele pequeno apartamento abaixo do solo, por isso ele criou camas fechadas, ou seja, camas que com o clique de um botão uma porta fechava-se em frente da cama e dormiam sem som do exterior, do outro lado dessas camas têm um roupeiro com as roupas da pessoa que dorme lá. Também instalou um programa que os avisa de algum perigo iminente.

Mas os outros não ficaram só a treinar nestes últimos 4 dias. Sempre que havia algum problema eles tentavam solucionar, para sítios muito longe de onde eles se situavam ia a Dália que chegava lá em menos de 30 segundos. Se fosse lá perto, eram os outros a tratar disso aleatoriamente e os casos também podiam ser qualquer coisa, assaltos, tentativas de homicídio. Coisas normais que achavam ser bom eles fazerem. Quanto mais eles faziam isso, mais pessoas compreendiam que o grupo de ladrões que usa as joias são maus, mas isso não significa que eles o sejam também.

Mas 4 dias depois do assalto houve um incêndio à noite. Eles pensaram em ir todos quando de repente:

- Eu também vou. – Disse o Lucas ao sair do laboratório.

- O quê? – Perguntaram todos espantados com o que o Lucas disse.

- Lucas, aquilo é um incêndio, não faz sentido tu ires, não consegues apagar o fogo. – Disse logo a Leonor.

- Mas já disse que também vou, pelo menos levo-vos até lá. A Dália não vos consegue levar a todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois não mas eu era rápida ao fazer a viagem duas vezes. – Respondeu a Dália. – Isso não importa, temos mesmo que ir.

- Então para a carrinha! – Exclamou logo o Lucas.

Entraram todos para dentro do elevador e agarraram-se logo a algo, para não baterem outra vez nas paredes.

- Malta, eu melhorei o elevador, já não vai tão rápido como foi da outra vez, até eu tenho de admitir que aquilo foi um exagero.

Ao dizer isto aliviou todos e largaram o elevador. Na verdade foi mesmo mais devagar, certamente foi rápido mas não tão rápido como há 4 dias atrás. Entraram todos para dentro da carrinha e transformou-se em helicóptero e foram ao incêndio.

Um prédio de 15 andares em chamas foi o que viram ao chegarem lá. Planearam logo um plano, a Leonor foi ajudar os bombeiros a apagar o fogo, a Dália resgatou as vítimas que não ficaram presas com o fogo, o Lourenço não podia fazer nada com o seu poder mas tentou ajudar os bombeiros a apagar o fogo, a Ângela ficou no chão para poder ajudar as pessoas a descer do prédio mais depressa e o Bruno foi para dentro do prédio para salvar as pessoas presas do incêndio. O Lucas não pode fazer nada do que senão ver o espetáculo flamejante, até uma voz familiar falar até ele ouvir.

- É magnífico!

O Lucas virou-se. Era o Sr. Trovão de braços cruzados, com um barrete preto com uma blusa e calças azul escuras e também com botas pretas, a observar o grande incêndio.

- O que um pequeno curto-circuito numa televisão pode provocar um incêndio deste tamanho.

- Então foste tu.

- Quem haveria de ser Lucas. Vocês surpreenderam-nos no banco no outro dia. Mas nós já fizemos o nosso trabalho de casa. E hoje, eu vou acabar convosco. – Descruzou os braços e apontou para o Lucas. – Começando por ti. _**Lightning Shooting**_.

E do seu dedo começou a disparar vários raios em direção ao Lucas, que de muitos conseguia desviar-se, mas também havia outros que o atingiam que o fizeram cair ao chão de costas. Virou-se rapidamente para a frente e pôs as duas mãos do chão.

- _**Ground of Fire**_!

E o chão à sua frente até ao Sr. Trovão e arredores foram transformados em fogo, mas sem resultado que o Sr. Trovão tocou na carrinha do grupo e transformou-se em eletricidade, que depois apareceu em cima da carrinha.

- Então, não me atacas? Ou tens algum problema ao que poderá acontecer a esta carrinha? – Provocou o Sr. Trovão.

O Lucas levantou-se e, de relance, olhou para os outros em caso de alguém o poder ajudar mas todos estavam ocupados. Por isso ele estava por sua própria conta. "_O que devo fazer?_" Pensou o Lucas, desesperado. "_Eu podia atacar-lhe com algum ataque mas caso falhe poderei atingir a carrinha, mas se não atacar rápido ele acaba comigo num instante. O que faço?!_"

Tudo ficou quieto, como se estivessem em pausa, o incêndio não largava o cheiro a materiais queimados, as pessoas não gritavam em socorro, o Sr. Trovão não se mexia, tudo e todos ficaram quietos. Todos menos o Lucas. Ele ficou perplexo com isto.

- O que se passou?

- Eu parei o tempo.

O Lucas vira-se e vê a única pessoa neste cenário todo imóvel a mexer-se. Era o mesmo homem que o do outro dia. Tinha vestido a mesma roupa embora tivesse uma máscara a cobrir‑lhe o rosto.

- Como fizeste isso? – Perguntou o Lucas.

- Eu tenho a joia do Tempo. – Ao dizer isto levantou o casaco e apontou para o que parecia ser um relógio de bolso dourado com os dois ponteiros a apontarem para as 12. – Já foi ativada há algum e desde que foi ativada eu tenho-vos estado a vigiar, Joias Mágicas.

- Então e vens atacar-me? – Questionou o Lucas desconfiado.

- Por favor, se eu quisesse-te atacar teria não teria parado o tempo a todos menos a ti. Venho dar-te uma pequena ajuda. – Respondeu calmamente o homem, que de seguida pulou para cima da carrinha e levantou o corpo petrificado do Sr. Trovão e levou-o para o chão um pouco mais longe da carrinha. – Assim ele já não vai para a carrinha. Quando o tempo voltar ele vai aperceber-se o que se passa e rapidamente voltar para a carrinha, mas sem eletricidade à volta dele, só poderá ir a pé. É ai que tu atacas.

- Mas com o quê? Podes dizer-me.

- A joia do Fogo é tua, não é Lucas? Sei lá eu, pensa na coisa mais quente que exista.

- Mais quente que exista dizes tu? – Ele pensa um bocado e depois chega a uma conclusão. – Uma supernova.

- Mas tem cuidado. Um ataque tão forte como esse pode acabar contigo e seria mau o teu grupo perder um génio como tu.

- Isso não me interessa. Eu posso ser um génio, mas são eles que estão a tentar salvar as pessoas do incêndio e eu não os posso ajudar em nada. Pelo menos tenho de derrotar o Sr. Trovão. É a minha missão como membro das Joias Mágicas.

- Eu sabia que daria algo do género. Então boa sorte Lucas, portador da joia do Fogo. – O homem depois virou as costas e tentou ir embora.

- Mas espera, não te queres juntar-te ao grupo?

- Ainda é demasiado cedo para a minha união a vocês acontecer. Tens que dar tempo ao tempo Lucas, senão depois ficas sem tempo.

- Ao menos como te chamas?

- Tudo a seu tempo Lucas, tudo a seu tempo.

Dito isto, o homem desapareceu e tudo voltou ao normal, o Lucas rapidamente virou-se para o Sr. Trovão, parvo por estar no chão sem se lembrar de nada. Ele tentou fugir para a carrinha, sendo esse o ponto fraco do Lucas. O Lucas juntou o polegar e o dedo indicador para formar um círculo e disse:

- _**Firewall**_!

E um círculo em volta do Sr. Trovão e do Lucas foi formado em chamas, não havia maneira de sair de lá dentro.

- Prendeste-nos cá dentro. – Reclamou o Sr. Trovão ao Lucas. – O que pensas fazer agora que ninguém te vai ajudar?

- Acabar contigo. – Levantou a mão para a frente e disse. – _**Fireball**_.

Saiu uma bola de fogo mas ficou só à frente do Lucas.

- E pensas acabar comigo assim? Isso não vai fazer-me nada.

- Pois não, mas eu tenho um truque na manga. – Ele pegou na bola de fogo e mandou para o ar, que depois começou a crescer e, quando começou a crescer, a joia do Fogo do Lucas reagiu ao brilhar com uma luz laranja. A bola cresceu até ficar com uns 10 metros de altura. – _**Supernova**_!

Naquele momento o incêndio apagara-se e só faltava salvar as pessoas. A Dália, a Leonor e o Lourenço viram o novo ataque do Lucas em ação. O círculo de fogo que ele criara desapareceu. A Supernova jogou o Sr. Trovão, agora todo queimado com o ataque a bater contra um poste de luz e foi embora ainda ferido do ataque. O Lucas ficou de pé, mas o ataque o exaustou demasiado. Eles foram ter com o Lucas.

- Lucas estás bem? – Perguntou a Dália.

- O que se passou? – Questionou o Lourenço.

- O Sr. Trovão veio … - Ele fez uma longa pausa e cada vez que falava saiu fumo que parecia cheirar a queimado. – Tive que acabar com ele … antes que ele … vos atacasse.

- Estás bem Lucas? – Disse a Leonor preocupada. – Não pareces estar bem.

- Sim, eu … estou bem. – Respondeu o Lucas com mais dificuldade a falar do que antes. – O fogo … foi … apagado?

- Sim. – Respondeu a Dália.

- Ainda … be … - Nem conseguiu responder que desmaiou para a frente de exaustão que foi agarrado pelo Lourenço.

- Lucas! – Gritaram os três assustados com o sucedido.

- Deita-o! – Mandou a Dália.

O Lourenço deitou o Lucas, mas ele à medida que expirava saia um fumo preto da boca e cheirava cada vez mais a queimado. A Leonor reagiu rapidamente ao abrir a boca do Lucas com uma mão e a outra a tapar a boca.

- _**Water Jet**_.

Pouca água saiu para fora da boca do Lucas e o resto entrou para dentro. Pouco depois a Leonor largou o Lucas e já não saia fumo pela boca.

- Como sabias o que fazer? – Questionou o Lourenço.

- Cheirava-me a queimado, então pensei apagar com o fogo. – Respondeu a Leonor.

- Isso podia ter corrido mal e afogares o Lucas. – Disse o Lourenço.

- Mas não aconteceu e posso muito bem ter salvado o Lucas. – Responde a Leonor quando nesse momento chega o Bruno e a Ângela.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou a Ângela. – Porquê é que o Lucas está desmaiado?

- Explico no caminho a vocês os dois. – Diz a Leonor. – Dália leva o Lucas para o hospital, nós vamos lá ter o mais cedo possível.

A Dália pega no Lucas ao colo e desapareceu logo.

- O que se passou aqui Leonor? – Perguntou o Bruno.

- Pelo que percebemos o Sr. Trovão veio cá e criou o incêndio e o Lucas lutou contra ele, o Sr. Trovão deve ter sido derrotado mas o Lucas ficou ferido por dentro e desmaiou. – Esclareceu o Lourenço.

- Então vamos ao hospital. – Disse a Ângela. – Vamos numa das ambulâncias que levam as pessoas queimadas.


	9. Conflito Aquático

Conflito Aquático

No hospital foi esclarecido o que aconteceu para o Lucas ter desmaiado. O seu novo ataque, o Supernova foi tão devastador que chamuscou os seus órgãos e fez ferver o sangue de tal maneira que as suas veias e artérias arrebentaram por dentro, o que fez uma hemorragia interna. O sangue a ferver ajudou a queimar os órgãos mas o jato de água parou as queimaduras por isso não foi muito grave. Puderam levar o Lucas para casa, enquanto um bombeiro ofereceu-se para trazer a carrinha para garagem.

O Lucas só acordou um dia depois na enfermaria que construiu no outro dia. Ele tinha vestido um pijama azul com camisa e calças. Estava deitado dentro de uma cama com 2 cobertores e tinha um pano molhado na sua testa. Ele sentou-se mas sentiu um puxão no braço esquerdo que doeu um pouco. Olhou para o braço e reparou que tinha uma agulha ligada a um saco pendurado com sangue onde se lia "Sangue B+". Era o mesmo grupo sanguíneo que o seu sangue. Mas porque é que estava ligado a ele? A última coisa que se lembrava era de falar com a Dália, o Lourenço e a Leonor sobre o incêndio ter sido apagado. E depois apagou-se. A porta abriu-se e entrou a Leonor.

- Já acordas-te finalmente! – Bateu palmas ao ver o Lucas sentado. – Mas deita-te, tu precisas é de descansar. Ainda tens febre.

Só nesse momento é que o Lucas sentiu-se mais fraco e com febre, por isso deitou-se. Depois a Leonor enquanto mudou a toalha seca da testa do Lucas por outra mais molhada explicou-lhe o que aconteceu ontem depois de ele desmaiar.

- Então obrigado por me salvares a vida. – Agradeceu o Lucas.

- Não há _stresse_. – Diz ela com uma cara contente. – Não tens que me agradecer.

- Leonor estás aí? – Perguntou a Ângela ao abrir a porta num instante.

- Sim. O que queres? O Lucas já acordou mas precisa de descanso.

- Mas descobri uma coisa que vai ajudar as feridas dele.

- E é o quê? – Perguntou o Lucas.

- Mas para isso preciso que levantes a camisa.

Então o Lucas levantou a camisa e a Ângela agarrou o seu pulso com a sua mão enquanto a outra apontou para o Lucas e disse:

- _**Human Ball**_.

E a partir dos seus dedos saíram varias bola em direção ao Lucas e entranharam para dentro do seu corpo. O Lucas queixou-se com um pouco de dor mas foi no princípio. Um pouco depois a Ângela parou com aquilo e perguntou ao Lucas:

- Já estás melhor?

- Não sei. Acho que sim.

- Deixa ver a febre. – Disse a Leonor que tirou o pano seco da testa do Lucas e encostou a sua mão à testa dele. – Fogo! Quer dizer, não há fogo, já está fresco. Como descobriste isto Ângela?

- Foi um palpite. – Respondeu a Ângela contente por ter ajudado.

- Bem Lucas, mesmo assim prefiro que fiques deitado o resto do dia. Nós vamos sair.

- Espera lá um pouco! – Exigiu o Lucas imediatamente. – Sair para aonde?

- Tu estás no estado que estás, mas nós ontem tínhamos combinado que hoje íamos à praia lembras-te?

- A praia. Pois. Também nunca gostei muito da praia. Então divirtam-se.

- Não te preocupes, nós o faremos. – Disse a Ângela enquanto virou para o corredor.

- Não te quero levantado, ouviste? – Exigiu a Leonor.

- Sim senhora. – Respondeu o Lucas com um tom meio amuado.

Com o Lucas de cama, os outros tiveram de apanhar um autocarro para a praia. Assim que chegaram não houve dúvidas. Escolheram um bom dia para a praia. Na meteorologia dava uns 38ºC em Portimão e muita gente foi à praia nesse dia. Mal encontraram um lugar para se sentar na praia, mas finalmente acharam um bom sitio mesmo junto ao mar. Depois de se sentarem um pouco começaram a preparar-se para ir ao banho. O Lourenço tinha uns calções de banho azuis e verdes. A Leonor e a Dália tinham o mesmo biquíni, amarelo com bolas brancas. A Ângela tinha o biquíni vermelho. O Bruno tinha calções castanhos com chinelos azuis de enfiar no dedo e uma t‑shirt branca. Todos estavam ansiosos para ir ao banho. Todos menos 2 indivíduos.

- Porque vocês não querem vir? – Perguntou a Leonor.

- Eu quando venho à praia prefiro mais apanhar banhos de sol do que ir ao banho. Quando quiser ir logo vou. – A Ângela respondeu logo ao retirar do seu saco um tapa sol.

- Eu não gosto muito da praia. Eu só vim mesmo para vos fazer companhia. Respondeu o Bruno.

- Para fazer companhia ou para "apreciar a vista"? – Questionou o Lourenço com um tom tentador.

- Eu não sei do que estás a falar. – Disse apressadamente.

- Não sabes? Eu não diria isso para quem tem a joia da Invisibilidade.

- E então, que mal tem a minha joia?

- Ora, nenhum mal. Só tem umas certas vantagens que muitos homens gostariam de ter. Percebes o que quero dizer? – Ao ouvir isto do Lourenço o Bruno ficou logo vermelho.

- Não, não sei do que estás a falar.

- Então porque é que… - Não pôde terminar de falar que a Leonor o interrompeu.

- Já chega vocês os dois! A Ângela fica aqui e o resto vai ao banho e ponto final! – Mandou logo a Leonor toda exaltada.

- Mas não quero ir. – Disse o Bruno.

- Quando digo ponto final – Aponta o braço para o Bruno e transforma-se num tentáculo feito de correntes de água e dá a volta ao Bruno, que ficou meio preocupado. – É Ponto Final! – E a Leonor acabou por mandar o Bruno à água.

- LEONOOOOO… - Gritou o Bruno enquanto foi atirado até chegar à água que ficavam a uns 5 metros de onde a água chegava à praia.

- Pergunto-me se ele não queria ir à água por não saber nadar e não ficar envergonhado. – Disse a Dália com a mão no queixo.

- Para que conste, ele não disse nada. – Disse logo a Leonor.

- Tu nem lhe deste oportunidade para falar. – Quando a Dália acabou de falar o Lourenço pôs os seus braços atrás dos pescoços delas.

- Bem isso logo se vê. E que tal irmos ao banho?

- Também concordo. – Respondeu a Leonor contente.

- Eu vou ver se consigo encontrar o Bruno. – Preocupou-se a Dália enquanto tirou o braço do Lourenço de cima dela.

- Faz como tu quiseres mana. Ângela ficas aí? – Perguntou a Leonor.

- Sim, não se preocupem comigo. – Respondeu ela com os seus óculos de sol postos enquanto apanha banhos de sol.

E assim foi. O Lourenço e a Leonor foram à água enquanto a Dália esteve a procurar o Bruno. Mais ou menos 1 hora depois a Leonor queria sair da água quando ouviu um pedido de socorro de uma mulher com uns 30 anos.

- Ajudem! A minha filha foi apanhada numa onde e não sabe nadar!

- Aonde ele estava? – Perguntou a Leonor toda aflita.

- Foi mais ou menos aqui em frente. – Respondeu a mulher já a começar a chorar.

- Não se preocupe eu vou busca-la. – E então a Leonor foi em direção à água em busca da menina.

Foi um pouco à frente até que teve mesmo de nadar para debaixo de água. Aquela praia era um pouco funda um pouco à frente com uns 8 metros de profundidade. Para uma pequena menina isso já era muito. Como tinha a joia da Água conseguia nadar bem melhor que antes conseguia e também consegue respirar debaixo de água. Um pouco à frente encontrou uma pequena menina, que devia ter entre o anos de idade. Mas estava presa com uma alga enrolada ao seu pé. A Leonor conseguiu tirar o pé de lá e levou a menina para cima. A miúda já devia ter engolido água então achou bem usar os seus poderes nela.

- Aquatic Respiration.

A pequena menina logo começou a respirar dentro de água. Toda a água que tinha engolido virou em oxigénio para poder respirar.

A Leonor quando chegou à superfície com a menina ao colo havia uma multidão à espera delas duas e bateram palmas por verem a menina em bom estado.

- Já passou. – Disse a Leonor enquanto metia a miúda no chão.

- Mamã! – Disse a pequena.

- Carlinha! – Falou a mãe a chorar de alegria. Quando a Leonor foi para ao pé da mulher, esta disse – Obrigada.

- Não tem de me agradecer é o dever de qualquer ajudar o próximo.

- Mas como te chamas?

- Sou a Leonor.

- Obrigada Leonor. – Agradeceu a pequenina.

- De nada Carlinha. – Ao dizer isto pôs a sua mão na cabeça da Carlinha e baixou-se de joelhos. – Mas tem cuidado. Para a próxima vês posso não estar cá percebes? Por isso ouve sempre a tua mamã, está bem?

- Sim.

- Que comovente, acho que vou chorar. – Falou de repente uma voz familiar. Que fez a Leonor virar-se logo.

- Tu aqui?

Era o Sr. Gelo e onde ele pisava a areia virava-se em neve.

- Quem esperavas que fosse Leonor? – Perguntou ironicamente. - O Rei Neptuno? – Juntou o polegar e o dedo indicador para formar um círculo e disse logo. – _**Ice Wall**_.

E com isso dito criou um círculo de gelo à volta dos 2.

- Sem o miúdo do fogo aqui vocês não me conseguem parar. E de todos do vosso grupo, penso que começarei por ti. – Levantou logo a mão em direção à Leonor e disse num instante. – _**Freeze**_.

A Leonor ficou logo congelada e só restou a sua cabeça, mas rapidamente ela se desfez e apareceu ao lado do gelo criado.

- Como fizeste isso se eu congelei-te? – Questionou o Sr. Gelo.

- Tu escolhes-te atacar-me à beira do mar onde a areia absorve a água do mar. Ou seja onde que me ataques eu posso ir para outro lado. – Responde a Leonor com segurança do que diz.

- Tu e o Sr. Trovão são pessoas muito lixadas para derrotar. Mas como já lhe disse, basta estar fora da sua área e está derrotado. – Levantou logo os dois braços e pô-los em cruz para depois abrirem. – _**Ice Field**_.

E de repente toda a areia foi revestida por gelo. Já não havia um grão de areia à vista. A Leonor ficou sem ideias então tentou fazer todos os seus ataques, sabendo que já não iriam funcionar, mas se tivesse sorte algo desse.

- _**Water Jet**_. _**Water Cannon**_.

Á medida que os ataques vinham em direção ao Sr. Gelo ele não fez nada mais senão levantar a palma da mão em frente aos ataques.

- _**Freeze**_.

E os dois ataques da Leonor foram congelados. Ela ficou sem ideias. E começou a andar para trás até bater algo mas não era as paredes de gelo.

- Calma.

Falou o homem estranho outra vez mas teve que se baixar antes de levar com o braço da Leonor.

- Quem és tu?

- Não te preocupes com quem eu sou. Eu vim ajudar-te. O tempo está parado por isso não te preocupes.

A Leonor depois olhou para trás. O Sr. Gelo não se mexia.

- Então que fazes aqui? Vens lutar contra mim também? – Perguntou a Leonor enervada.

- Tu e o Lucas reagiram da mesma maneira e não vou atacar-te. – Respondeu calmamente. – Se fosse esse o caso eu já tinha acabado contigo em menos de 1 segundo. Eu venho dar-te uma sugestão. Ou melhor, uma aula de Biologia. Se a água está no estado líquido, como está o gelo?

- No estado sólido. Mas porque… - Ia perguntar a Leonor quando ele colocou o seu dedo em frente aos seus lábios para se calar.

- Se pudesses calar-te e ouvir o que tenho a dizer aprendes mais do que só fazer perguntas. A joia do Gelo transforma quase tudo em gelo. Mas a tua joia é capaz de criar nuvens por ser o estado gasoso, água e gelo. Só não consegues é atacar-lhe com o gelo. Mas com os outros estados tratas tu disso. E também se pensares como podes ferir o gelo consegues ganhar.

- Mas como isso vai ajudar-me?

- Mais não digo Leonor. Eu já ajudei-te no que pude. O resto está nas tuas mãos.

E sem mais nem menos desapareceu. A Leonor virou-se logo para ver o Sr. Gelo já a mexer‑se. Ela tentou seguir o concelho do estranho e tentou outra vez. Juntou as 2 mãos e atacou:

- _**Water Cannon**_.

- Ainda pensas que isso vai adiantar? – Perguntou o Sr. Gelo. – _**Freeze**_.

O ataque da Leonor ficou congelado mas antes de cair no chão ela tentou fazer algo até que a sua joia brilhou com uma luz azul.

- _**Liquid State**_!

E o seu ataque voltou ao normal e atacou o Sr. Gelo. Ele ficou impressionado com a mudança repentina que a Leonor teve.

- Melhoras-te, não sei como. Mas isso não chega para me derrotares.

Então juntou as mãos outra vez, mas desta vez ela mesmo soube. Desta vez. Era desta. Ela ia fazer o ataque diferente.

- Então é desta que vou derrotar-te, Sr. Gelo. Nós estamos rodeados de pessoas que simplesmente quiseram aproveitar um belo dia de praia e não vou deixar que lhes estragues esse dia. – Falou a Leonor ao sentir-se mais confiante que nunca. – _**Boiling Water Cannon**_.

Então veio o mesmo ataque de água à mesma velocidade. Mas vinha a ferver.

- Não brinques comigo. – Falou logo o Sr. Gelo e ao levantar a sua mão foi logo congelar o ataque da Leonor. – _**Freeze**_.

O ataque começou a ser congelado, mas mal ficava um pouco congelado descongelava logo e o Sr. Gelo fugiu do ataque a tempo de ser atacado, mas atacou a parede de gelo atrás dele e fez um enorme buraco para o exterior. Ele ficou espantado como os ataques da Leonor melhoraram em um segundo.

- Tudo bem. Tu ganhaste. Para já. A próxima vez já não terás tanta sorte Leonor.

E com isto dito foi-se embora transformado em brisa de gelo. Logo depois as paredes de gelo cederam e caíram para dentro do círculo. Depois só viu as pessoas de antes à volta do circulo que depois também bateram palmas. Ela afastou-se e, para sua surpresa ninguém do grupo estava lá. Foi em direção às toalhas deles onde lá estavam a Ângela e o Lourenço. Ao ver a Leonor a regressar o Lourenço falou logo com ela:

- Então Leonor, já estás cansada da água?

- Eu, cansada da água? Não viste por acaso o que aconteceu ainda agora?

- O que foi? Eu não reparei.

- O Sr. Gelo esteve aqui e tive que lutar contra ele.

- O Sr. Gelo? – Ao fazer esta pergunta ficou logo espantado. – Eu não sabia senão tinha ajudado.

- Pois nota-se. – Sentou-se na sua toalha que estava ao lado da do Lourenço e reparou que faltava a Dália e o Bruno. – Então e eles os dois?

- Ainda não voltaram? Provavelmente devem estar a divertir-se na água.

- É melhor ir ver.

Á medida que andava para a água, viu uma bola grande na água. Por causa da maré a bola veio mais depressa até ser possível ver quem estava lá dentro. Era o Bruno e atrás da bola estava a Dália a nadar. Quando chegaram à costa o Bruno desativou o seu escudo que fez essa bola desaparecer e a Leonor começou a rir até o Bruno se irritar:

- O que tem de tanta piada?

- Porque fizeste uma bola de hamster para estares na água. – As palavras da Leonor mal se perceberam por estar a rir.

- Mas estou todo molhado! – Irritou-se o Bruno com aquilo. – Então e agora?

- Mas tu sabes nadar, certo? – Perguntou a Dália.

- Eu não tenho que responder isso! Vou-me limpar e vou-me embora! – Disse o Bruno em direção às toalhas quando de repente sentiu-se molhado na cintura.

- Responde ou vais para a água outra vez. – Exigiu a Leonor.

O Bruno ficou logo assustado, mas antes de dizer algo os relógios deles tocaram. Era o Lucas que os estava a chamar.

- Tens sorte do Lucas chamar. – Depois a Leonor e atendeu a chamada. – Fala Lucas.

- Descobri uma nova coisa sobre as joias. Venham já para casa.

- Tu saíste da cama Lucas? Eu tinha expressamente dito para não saíres da cama.

- Sim eu sei mas já não tinha febre. Vá despachem-se. – Desligou a chamada.

- Bem, então temos que voltar. Vamos depressa. – Disse o Bruno apressado enquanto foi para a toalha secar-se.

A Leonor ia dizer algo mas a Dália parou-a ao pôr a sua mão no ombro da Leonor.

- Não vale a pena Leonor. Eu quando cheguei lá ele estava a afogar-se mas nem ai quis confirmar que não sabe nadar.

- Mas isso não é vergonha nenhuma.

- Mas se ele não quer afirmar isso não o obrigues.

- Tudo bem.


	10. As Joias do Anjo e do Diabo

As Joias do Anjo e do Diabo

Quando regressaram da praia tomaram banho e despacharam-se para depois irem ter com o Lucas para ver o que ele queria. Ele estava dentro do seu laboratório à frente do seu computador:

- Que querias Lucas? – Perguntou a Dália. O ouvir isso ele virou a cadeira em direção a eles.

- Quero vos mostrar uma coisa que descobri quando pesquisei um pouco sobre as joias. É que sabem, alguns de nós …

O Lucas foi interrompido com uma sirene a tocar da parede do laboratório. O som era alto e ensurdecedor que mal se ouvia as pessoas a falar. O Lucas rapidamente desligou o alarme e foi ver o que era no computador.

- O que era isto? – Pergunta o Bruno.

- É um radar que instalei, quando fosse descoberta alguma joia isso ativa. – Responde o Lucas enquanto procura o sinal das joias no computador. Mal se via ele a tocar no teclado com tanta velocidade de escrever. – Mas o sinal não vem deste país.

- O quê? – Todos ficaram espantados.

- Mas não tinhas dito que esta lenda era de Portugal? – Disse o Lourenço.

- Sim, eu disse. Mas as joias quando se separaram foram cada uma para o seu canto, mas depois o Homem pode muito bem ter trocado os lugares das joias por muitas razões que desconhecemos.

- Então e donde vem esse sinal? – Perguntou a Leonor.

- Duas joias foram ativadas no Central Park em Nova Iorque. – Desligou o computador, virou a cadeira e saiu dela. – Bem, temos que ir para América.

- Sim! – Todos responderam.

Despacharam-se e fizeram a viagem até Nova Iorque. Mas quando lá chegaram só ouviam gritos das pessoas nas ruas enquanto fugiam do parque. Certamente algo de mau se passava por lá. Quando lá chegaram viram mesmo no meio do parque um demónio vermelho com uns 20 metros de altura. Ele estava a destruir tudo na cidade. De repente foram vistos pelo demónio e foi em direção à carrinha.

- Ele vem aqui Lucas! – Disse logo a Ângela.

- Eu sei! Agarrem-se bem a algo.

O Lucas rapidamente desviou o helicóptero para não serem atingidos. Por pouco não foram porque passou por centímetros a mão do monstro.

- Dália! Eu tenho que aterrar o helicóptero mas se ele vê vai ataca-lo preciso duma distração! Ângela, agarra na Dália para ela não cair!

- Certo! – Responderam as duas.

Num corrimão as Ângela pôs as suas pernas e os seus braços estão atados à cintura da Dália enquanto esta abriu a porta.

- _**Little Tornado**_.

Dois pequenos tornados foram em direção aos olhos do monstro que o fez ficar confuso e a Dália fechou a porta.

- Já está Lucas!

- Ótimo!

Então foram para uns prédios atrás para o helicóptero não ser destruído rapidamente. Saíram do helicóptero e foram em direção ao parque. Quando lá chegaram é que realmente viram o tamanho daquela besta.

- Como nós o vamos derrotar? – Perguntou o Lourenço. – Ele é demasiado grande.

Enquanto eles pensavam num plano para deitar abaixo o demónio algo ou alguém caiu a uma grande velocidade no chão que fez um grande buraco não muito longe donde eles se encontravam. Foram ver o que era. Era um anjo. Uma rapariga loira com o seu cabelo a chegar muito bem até metade das costas com 2 asas de anjo em cada lado das costas. Ela tinha um top branco com calças brancas e também eram da mesma cor os seus sapatos. Mesmo que não fosse, podia muito bem ser um anjo, a ver do Lucas. "_Ela é tão bela._" Pensou o Lucas para si e ela começou a levantar-se. Tinha os olhos castanho-esverdeados e era ligeiramente mais alta que o Lourenço, que era o mais alto do grupo. Quando ela reparou que estava à volta deles ela disse logo em português:

- Vão-se embora! Isto não é um sítio seguro para vocês.

- Espera. – Disse a Dália. – Nós podemos ajudar.

- Não podem não. Ele é muito perigoso. – Disse a anjo ao virar-se para eles e deu para reparar que tinha uma cruz na cintura.

- Posso ver essa cruz por favor? - Perguntou o Lucas.

- Não. Eu já disse vão-se embora antes que fiquem aleijados, se não ficarem pior.

- Essa cruz também te deu poderes, não foi? – Perguntou o Bruno e ela ficou logo calada e prestou-lhe atenção. – Nós também temos coisas assim parecidas. Elas chamam-se joias mágicas e cada tem o seu próprio poder e viemos acabar com aquele demónio e podemos …

- NÃO! – Falou ela ao largar uma pequena lágrima. – Eu não permitirei vocês acabarem com ele. Tem que haver outra maneira.

- Então porquê? – Perguntou o Lourenço.

Ela olhou para o demónio a destruir prédios. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Acreditem ou não, aquele demónio é o meu irmão gémeo Luís. Não sei o que se passou, mas quando encontramos estas pedras estranhas ele tocou na dele e logo se transformou naquele monstro. Eu já tentei acalmá-lo mas não tive sorte nenhuma. – Ela baixou a cabeça e começou ‑lhe a correr dos olhos mais umas poucas lágrimas. Um pouco depois levantou a cabeça e falou. – Se o querem derrubar, então primeiro tem que me derrotar.

- Nós não vamos lutar contra ti. – Disse o Bruno com os braços cruzados. Descruzou‑os e foi ter com o anjo e depois pôs as suas mãos nos ombros dela. – Nós viemos salvar estas pessoas. Se tu dizes que ele é teu irmão então nós faremos tudo para que ele seja derrotado e depois o levamos daqui. Percebes? – Ela abanou com a cabeça e depois o Bruno virou-se para o grupo. – Já sabem. Não importa o que façam. Temos que o derrotar. Pelo bem de todos os cidadãos daqui. – Virou-se outra vez para ela. – Já agora como te chamas?

- Luísa.

- Eu sou o Bruno e sou o líder do grupo. – E depois foi apresentar o grupo da direita à esquerda. – Eles são a Ângela, a Leonor, o Lourenço, a Dália e o Lucas.

- Mas como vão ataca-lo, já pensaram nisso? – Perguntou a Luísa.

- Não, nós mal chegamos aqui. – Disse o Lourenço.

- Eu posso ter um plano.

Todos viraram-se. Era o mesmo homem estranho que das outras vezes.

- Tu outra vez? – Perguntaram espantados a Leonor e o Lucas.

- Vocês conhecem-no? – Perguntou a Dália a eles.

- Não, ele não diz o nome. Mas ajudou-me a derrotar o Sr. Trovão no incêndio.

- E a mim ajudou-me contra o Sr. Gelo na praia.

- E pelos vistos safaram-se muito bem pelo que estou a ver.

- E vens aqui ajudar‑nos? – Perguntou a Luísa.

Baixou um pouco os óculos a mostrar os seus olhos verdes e disse:

- Eu nunca digo não a pessoas belas. Ainda por cima se forem anjos.

- Cuidado! Atrás de ti! – Disse a Leonor.

E o punho do demónio caiu em cima do misterioso. Mas ele estava ao lado.

- Eu tenho a joia do Tempo. Com ela eu paro o tempo e sei tudo o que aconteceu, o que acontece e o que acontecerá.

Dito isto deu um salto mortal para o punho do demónio que voltou a andar e ele começou a correr para o ombro. Todos ficaram impressionados com a técnica dele. O demónio ia enxotá‑lo com a mão mas o homem saltou a tempo de escapar. Quando chegou ao ombro saltou para o nariz do monstro e daí deu outro salto mortal para trás mas só ficou a rodopiar para cima e deixou o seu pé direito de fora. Começou a descer até o seu pé chegar à testa e disse:

- _**Backwards Somersault: Full Right Power1**_.

Com tanta força que ele fez até rachou a testa do demónio. Depois foi para o chão e apareceu logo ao pé deles.

- O meu trabalho já está feito.

- Mas não o derrotas-te. – Falou o Lucas.

- Eu nunca o disse que o derrotaria. Ele só vai ser derrotado pela flecha da luz para iluminar a escuridão dele. – Tens que ser tu a dar o último golpe Luísa.

- Eu!? – Perguntou ela espantada. – Eu … Eu não consigo. Ele é meu irmão, e não o posso matar! – E agora voltou a chorar.

- Eu não estou a dizer para matares o teu irmão, nada disso. Ele é um demónio. O teu irmão está dentro do demónio. A raiva que o teu irmão tinha por algo que ambos sabemos o que é tomou controlo da joia. Aquela joia é oposta às outras. Ela responde melhor à raiva do portador. Mas tanta raiva fez o Luís se descontrolar.

- Eu não consigo! Eu não tenho nenhum ataque. Não podes tu ou um de vocês ataca-lo?

- Não porque qualquer ataque. Se um de nós atacar pode causar ferimentos ao Luís. É por isso que tens de ser tu Luísa. Só tu é que tens o poder de … - Sentiu um puxão do seu braço esquerdo pelo Lucas que disse.

- Se ela não consegue então deixa-a. Tem que haver outra maneira.

- Sim, há. Derrotam a besta mas acabam com a vida do Luís. É essa a outra maneira que queres?

- Já chega. – Disse a Luísa.

- Não, mas tem que haver outra maneira. Tem que haver.

- Ouve bem Lucas. Só há duas opções nisto. Ou a Luísa o ataca e salva o irmão ou vocês e eu atacamos e o irmão dela morre por nossa causa. O que achas melhor?

- JÁ CHEGA! – Implorou a Luísa e eles ficaram calados. – Eu vou fazê-lo. Mas não sei como queres que faça. – Agarrou nas suas asas. – Eu só sei transformar-me em anjo que agora não serve para nada. E tentou puxá-las mas que também lhe deu dor mas conseguiu arrancar uma pena. – Eu nem arrancar estas asas parvas eu consigo.

Ela atira a pena para a frente quando de repente a pena começou a brilhar.

- O que se passa com a pena? – Pergunta a Luísa mas não obteve resposta.

A pena brilhou tanto com uma luz branca que chegou a formar a forma de um arco que fez com que o cabelo da Luísa voasse um pouco para cima. A luz desapareceu e viu-se o que era. Era um arco longo revestido por penas iguais às das suas asas com uma corda branca e fina que mal se vê. O arco tinha a sua altura, mas assim podia chegar a grandes distâncias. A Luísa tentou puxar o fio do arco e de lá apareceu uma flecha branca. Então decidiu. Apontou a flecha um pouco mais acima da testa do demónio e disse:

- Celestial Arrow2.

Então a flecha foi disparada a uma grande distância e acertou em cheio na racha da testa deixada pelo homem.

- Já está! – Disse a Luísa e todos ficaram contentes, mas o demónio ficou mais zangado com aquilo que rugiu de dor.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Luísa. – Pensei que tinhas dito que disparar a flecha ia acabar com isto.

- E tinha. Afinal o futuro mudou. É preciso alguém enfiar aquilo mais para dentro.

De repente o Bruno começou a correr em direção ao demónio.

- Bruno, onde vais? – Perguntou a Leonor.

- Eu tenho um plano prepara o helicóptero Lucas. – Disse o Bruno que depois saltou para a frente e apontou para de onde saltou com a sua mão. – _**Attacker Defense**_.

O seu ataque o fez ir mais para cima como se estivesse a voar.

- Já sei o que quer fazer. – Disse o misterioso.

- Já? – Pergunta a Luísa. – O que é então.

- Ele vai chegar lá acima com o impulso da Defesa Atacante e vai fazer força na flecha para entrar na testa. Tu depois tens de os salvar antes que caiam.

- Mas não tenho força para levar os dois.

- Eu aviso a Ângela para salvar o Bruno. Prepara-te para salvares o Luís.

- Sim.

Ela vou-o até o demónio e o misterioso desapareceu.

O Bruno quando chegou à testa do demónio atacou a flecha para entrar.

- _**Attacker Defense**_!

Ele foi empurrado para trás e viu a flecha a entrar na testa e essa começou a brilhar uma luz preta e branca de tal maneira que chegou a acabar com o demónio. De lá de dentro apareceu o Luís que era parecido à Luísa como eram gémeos, mas com diferenças. O cabelo era curto e preto. Tinha uma t-shirt vermelha com umas calças pretas e ténis brancos e pretos. A Luísa passou pelo Bruno e foi apanhar o Luís. O Bruno sentiu logo um puxão pelos braços. A Ângela puxou-o para dentro da carrinha ao mesmo tempo que a Luísa levava o Luís lá para dentro. Quando já estavam lá dentro a Dália ia fechar a porta mas o homem misterioso não deixou.

- Então. Deixa fechar a porta. – Disse a Dália.

- Não. Eu tenho que ir embora. – Falou o misterioso.

- Mas podes ficar connosco e juntares-te ao grupo. – Disse o Bruno.

- Não posso Bruno. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. – Justificou o homem. – Para já. Mas a próxima vez que nos encontrarmos eu junto-me a vocês. Até à próxima, Joias Mágicas.

Saltou para fora do helicóptero mas desapareceu logo. O resto do grupo foi para casa e levaram a Luísa e o Luís com eles.

1 Backwards Somersault: Full Right Power – Salto Mortal para Trás: Poder Direito Total.

2 Celestial Arrow – Flecha Celestial.


End file.
